Cadillac Song
by EmilieTheFangirl
Summary: I wrote the lyrics down in my diary after a very stressful day. I hadn't stopped listening to that song since we broke up. It described everything, it was so relatable. Except for the Cadillac part. / Sonfic so sorry if it sucks


_Cadillac Song_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Cadillac Song**

 _Ridin round in my Cadillac, thinkin bout the day that I first saw you._

 _Nothin compares to what we had & baby that won't change. _

_I want youuuuuuu babe. I still want youuuuuu baby. I still want, you._

I wrote the lyrics down in my diary after a very stressful day. I hadn't stopped listening to that song since we broke up. It described everything, it was so relatable. Except for the Cadillac part.

Everyday, right after school, I would go straight to my room, come down for dinner, then go back in there. I isolated myself.

From what my housemates told me he did the same thing.

I would only really talk to Amber & Patricia. Mara & Joy when they would occasionally come in to check on me. Every time they asked how I was doing I said that same thing.

"I'm fine," with a small, fake smile attached.

The guys would come to ask how I was as well, Eddie would try to make me laugh while Alfie would always bring up aliens in the conversation. Even Jerome tried to make me feel better. I appreciated their effort.

 _Summer days with my honey, worried 'bout not a thing. Back in the day when things were easier than the breeze. Who knew that kiss was the last one, I never thought we would change..._

I hated fighting. Hated it. We weren't even having problems. One day we were fine. Perfect, even. Then the next day...yeah. Just completely out of nowhere.

I spent the first week just crying. Crying when I woke up until I cried myself to sleep at night.

Amber would do everything she could to try & comfort me, but it didn't really help.

 _...baby I'm missin youuuuu._

I wanted things to go back to normal more than anything. How can you go from being best friends, to boyfriend & girlfriend, to breaking up & hating each other?

Well, I didn't hate him. And I don't think he hates me either. That's just how it felt.

 _Ah we shoulda been forever but we fell apart, might've separated but you took my heart, always knew I wasn't really over us, & sometimes, I catch myself..._

It was the dumbest fight you could've ever imagined. To be honest I don't even remember why we broke up. Something about a rumor & I thought something & then he thought something, & there was fighting & yelling & tears, I don't know. It just kind of happened. I tried to block out as much as I could but it was all I could think about for weeks.

I can't even be in the same room as him. Going to dinner every night is hard enough, but having to go to school? Sometimes I would pretend to be sick so I didn't have to face him. Trudy knew what happened so she would let me get away with it.

I sat by Amber in all of my classes & she stayed by my side.

We tried to fix things. Kind of. At first, whenever I tried to talk to him about it, he'd just push me away. He wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. Amber kept pushing me to keep trying but after a while, I just stopped. Then a few days after I had stopped, he tried. But I did the same thing he did to me. I pushed him away. Even though it was the last thing I wanted to do.

 _Memories last forever, so how could I just forget? Made everything from nothing cause time was all we spent._

Changing the dumb, little things was hard too. Taking down pictures from my wall, crossing out "N+F=3" in all of my school notebooks. Even changing his name in my phone from "Fabes" with a bunch of heart & ring emoji's to "Fabian Rutter" hurt.

I thought about deleting all of the pictures on my phone, but I just couldn't. They were good memories. They reminded me of all the fun times we had together from the beginning. I don't regret it at all, I just wish it didn't end the way that it did.

We're no longer "Fabina" & even though hearing that would annoy me after a while, I was slowly starting to miss it.

 _Ah we shoulda been forever but we fell apart, might've separated but you took my heart, always knew I wasn't really over us, & sometimes, I catch myself..._

It's almost been two months & it's not getting any easier. If anything, it just keeps getting harder. People keep telling me "time heals all" & things like that but it doesn't help. The constant reminder that I'm not his anymore & he isn't mine.

I think I'm most worried that we won't be able to become friends again. There's too much tension, when their really shouldn't be.

He was different. He _is_ different. That's why it hurts so much. Fabian's special. He's sweet  & caring. We were always there for each other. I trusted him the most & knew I could count on him for anything. Sure I've had boyfriends when I was younger before I came to the house, but I was never really _in love_ with them. Fabian's my first love,  & knowing that we aren't together anymore kills me.

 _Ridin round in my Cadillac, thinkin bout the day that I first saw you._

 _Nothin compares to what we had & baby that won't change. _

_I want youuuuuuu babe. I still want youuuuuu baby. I still want, you._

 **Well that was sad. I think this is the only thing I've written where it doesn't end with a happy ending. It's kinda weird lol. My freshman year I went through some things with one of my closest guy friends & I just kind of took all of that & put it into a story to try to get my feelings out. So yeah. Review & let me know what you think. :-)**


End file.
